Hidden Pasts, Secrets Revealed
by Wildfire
Summary: Unanswered questions, secrets to be revealed. Little do the Bladebreakers know that the upcoming World Tournment will involve more than just battling for the title of World Champions
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

"Never, I will never agree to it. Regardless of what you say I will never allow it."

Leaving their statement to make its meaning perfectly clear, the tone of finality behind it would leave no one with the impression that they could read between the lines, or either remotely alter it to their own benefit.

Illuminated by the softly filtering rays of the midday sun, a silent figure stood gazing out upon the scenery before them. The midday light giving them an almost heavenly glow, while the dancing blossoms outside cast their play of shadows over their form. At first glance it would appear that a fragile creature stood before there, its elegant form hiding well the core of steel that resided within them.

"After all this time and he could be alive. What I fool I've been, how could I have ever believed a word that monster said?"

Hearing the pain and remorse which resonated with each and every word spoken Mr Stanley Dickinson could only imagine what his companion must be feeling. The events from a few years ago still all to clear within his own memory; to this day his own regrets still plagued him. Yet, he hoped that his recent and future actions might rectify those mistakes and in the process save more than one innocent soul.

Understanding why his companion would be hesitant in agreeing with the idea he had placed before them, he also knew that given the present circumstances it was probably the best way to proceed.

Turning his attention towards the now silent figure before him Stanley would never ceased to be enchanted by the elegant woman before him. Despites the simple, yet elegant dress of pale lilac, the regal air of its wearer still shone through. Despites her silvery white strands being bound in a French twist, it didn't detract from her beauty, but add to it.

Seeing the sense of despair settle upon his companion, Stanley knew they couldn't blame them selves for what had happened. Considering all that had happened at the time, he would have done no different than she at the time. He couldn't stand ideally by why one of his oldest and dearest friends blamed her self.

"My dear Isabella, please do not blame your self. You aren't the only one who has been fooled by that monster; no one can blame you for believing him at the time. You'd just been through a horrible loss, then to be faced with what happened no one could blame you for the actions you took."

"But it was my blind ignorance, my desire to run, to take her as far way from that place that stopped me from thinking. If I hadn't been so blinded, this could have all been prevented, I would have them both, instead that vile thing of a human has had him for years. Who knows what my poor Grandson has been through?"

"It's time to stop hiding, to stop running. It's time our family was whole again, it's time our friends were with us again."

Startled by the new voice entering the conversion Mr Dickinson didn't fail to notice the look of panic which overcame Isabella's face, as the subject of their conversion stood framed by the study doorway. Glancing over towards the new arrival Mr Dickinson could see that the same streak of stubbornness that ran through Isabella also ran through the one before him. Silently watching their walk from the doorway to where Isabella stood, Mr Dickinson only found his assumptions being proven even more as he observed them.

"Do not ask me to let you go? I will not risk that man getting his hands on you again, I will not lose you."

"I heard what Mr Dickinson said and I agree with him, besides I wouldn't be on my own and there's no chance that he'll ever get his hands on me again. Not only that, but I'm sick of hiding, I'm sick of pretending to be someone else, I know it's been for my own protection, but I want to me be and I want my brother as part of our lives again."

"But there's no guarantee that who Stanley saw was your brother, you can't….."

"Of course it's my brother, I've known my brother's been alive all these years, despites the lies, despites the cover up. I know this has to be him, I mean look at me. As soon as anyone sees either of us they can't mistake us for anything but brother and sister, it was you yourself that said we couldn't look anymore similar if we tired."

Realising the fierceness of her outburst the young girl who now stood trembling before her Grandmother could only bow her head in shame, knowing the woman before her didn't deserve the outburst and anger which had been directed at her. Yet, despites the shame she felt, she knew as long as the chance to find her brother was there she would not back down. As well as the prospect of regaining her brother, there was the chance of keeping a promise to another which fuelled her drive to go along with Mr Dickinson's plan.

"It's not just my brother, I made a promise to someone, and it's a promise I want to keep. Please Grandmother; I'm begging you let me do this."

Hearing the emotion within her Granddaughter's voice, Isabella found her heart going out to her, although she knew her Granddaughter deserved more from the life she had been leading, it was only now upon seeing the trembling figure before her that she realised how much her fears had held her Granddaughter back. It was also now that she truly saw her Granddaughter burning with a light she hadn't seen in years, a light which she couldn't put out.

However, it was upon hearing the whispered statement that her Granddaughter made that Isabella realised who else held their concern. Smiling at little at this realisation, Isabella knew in her heart that this was the best chance for both individuals in question.

"I have always tired to do my best for you, I know my insistence upon your dual life hasn't been the easiest and I'm sorry that I've hadn't seen till now how hard that's been for you. I know how important this is you to, so I wouldn't stop you from going so long as you do everything Mr Dickinson says."

"You really mean that? I promise I'll do everything Mr Dickinson says, I wouldn't stray an inch from his plan. But what made you change your mind?"

"Two simple reasons my dear. The first being that just like you I want my family back, if there's any chance of regaining my Grandson then like you I want to do everything in my power to achieve it. And second, I also my made some promises, ones which its time I kept."

Taking a quick moment to send Mr Dickinson a reassuring smile Isabella knelt down to meet her Granddaughter's eye.

"Its time to bring them home, both of them."

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter One**

"Inviting us here to study us and learn out strategies was a major dirty trick."

"Don't forget you were the ones so gung-oh on proving how much better you were then our members. If you ask me you got just what you deserved."

"And what exactly did they deserve? To be deceived and used like lab rats."

Startled by the interruption, Rei quickly came to see that he wasn't the only one displaying signs of puzzlement. Hearing the sound of footfall behind him Rei was able to put a face to the unvoiced question in his head; who exactly would agree with him?

"Now Emily, you can't seriously tell me that you believe that? Even if they were a little over confident in themselves, they at least deserved to know what was really going on."

Unsure of what was taking place Rei remained quiet as their unknown arrival came to a stop before them, allowing him for a moment to silently observe the one before him.

With one hand resting upon their hip the graceful form of a girl stood watching those before her; amusement plainly visible within her hazel eyes. However, her most striking feature was her wavy two toned haired, a feature Rei had only seen one before with his captain, while a fringe of flaming red framed her pale face the remaining locks were a deep chocolate brown. Gathered at the base of her neck the remaining length was bound in a tight plait, forming a living rope which fell down her back to end at just below her knees.

Clothed in black legging that came to mid shin; while over these where pale blue denim shorts. Underneath the sleeveless blue coat that she worn one could glimpse the black t-shirt that she worn, it's rearing dragon plain for all to see. Sleeves of the same matching blue covered her lower arms, starting from her elbow to end at her fingers.

Unsure of who the one before him was Rei couldn't help but be a little curious as to their identity, especially if the look Emily send towards her was anything to go by. Although he didn't know the history between the two there was no mistaking the faint gleam of rivalry that existed within Emily's eyes. Turning his attention back to the other girl in then room Rei could see that the feeling was not returned however, despites the amusement which played across her eyes Rei could sense a feeling of determination within her. Although only hazarding at a rough age Rei would say that she was either the same age as himself or a push maybe a year older.

"Alex, what are you doing here? I thought you were in training room 2?"

"I was, until I heard about this little match of yours against the Bladebreakers. Thought I'd come and check it out, see how good they, plus I wanted to see what little trick you and Judy had up your sleeve. Seems I was right in that aspect."

"Like I said they were the ones wanted to battle our members."

"I wouldn't disagree with you on that one, but you still battled them in a dirty way Emily. On the plus side hopefully they learn something from this little encounter, but you still let them walk into a battle completely unprepared. They got unconfident yes, but part of that is because they thought they were fighting the best and your rookies."

"Which only proves my point, science prevails, where as their old fashioned ideas failed."

"I'd beg to differ."

Caught off guard by the quick comeback that Alex gave Rei was could see that the tone of totally certainty which had now come into her voice had not only surprised him, but everyone else to. Looking at the hazel eyes which had previously held such humour, Rei could see they now held a look of pure conviction, a steely look that he had only ever seen in Kai.

Although he was unsure of what was going to happen Rei knew that things were heating up, yet despites this knowledge part of him wanted to see where things would go. Even more so because of the trick played against his team, the look of totally defeat which had entered Max's eyes and the anger in Tyson's were ones he couldn't bear to see. Although he had no idea who this Alex was or what point she was going to make Rei found himself backing her one hundred percent.

"Science may have its advantages, but when it comes down to it it'll never compare to hard work, practice and believing in ones self. You say your science is so unbeatable, well how about we see how well your science does against someone who knows how good you really are."

"You have got to be kidding me. You're probably at the same level as those, and you saw how easily I beat them."

"Then what have you got to lose? Tell you what, if you win against me I'll let you and Judy analyse myself and my beyblade to your hearts content for the remainder of my time in American."

"Oh really, and what makes you think that we'd be interested in that."

"Emily please, I may not have been here long, but that doesn't mean I haven't notice the increased surveillance that occurs every time I come here to train. I know very well what you what from me."

Not willing to break eye contact first Alex could see that her statement had hit its target, the quick glance Emily send to Judy only confirming her suspicions. Although they would never come out and admit it Alex knew that the two before her had a keen interest in her and her beyblade. Which was exactly why she had out them up as a prize, knowing full well that Emily would never let this chance pass her by. However, although she had trained for days for this encounter Alex hoped her plan worked, she'd rather not be a guinea pig.

"Very well, I'll accept your challenge. But can we get this over with I have things I must attend to."

"Don't worry I wouldn't keep you long."

Taking up position besides the bey-dish that had only minutes before seen the defeat of the Bladebreakers Alex took a deep breath as she ready her self for the up coming match. Going over in her head what she had to do; she just hoped that Emily did exactly what she wanted her to do. Flicking open the pouch that rested at her side Alex removed the items within, gripping her launcher in one hand Alex gazed down the thing she held in the over. Deep red in colour the beyblade's top seem to ripple as the lights above played over it, the central disc becoming a pool of silver and grey. Seeing Emily was waiting Alex knew it was time to put words into action, and this was one fight she was determined to win. Readying her blade both girls waited for Judy's count down.

"3, 2, 1."

Releasing the red beyblade Alex held her breath as it hit the dish, losing none of its speed as it made a circuit of the dish, before coming to wait before her. Seeing Emily's launch coming into its final swing Alex readied herself the coming blade, ready to see if her plan would work. Seeing Emily's blade hit the dish Alex wasn't surprised to see it didn't lose anything in its launch, instead retaining all the power and speed of Emily's swing. However, despites the advantage that Emily's launch may give her Alex had trained for days preparing this particular counter attack, how it was time to test it out.

"Ok, time to stand."

With Emily's blade a fraction of a second away the red blade tilted slightly forward on its axis, the tilt barely visible but there. Taking the full impact of the hitting blade Alex has to clench her teeth as her blade was pushed back however, the brief hesitation she had quickly vanished as the red blade stood its ground halting the backwards progress.

Seeing the particularly invisible look of surprise that passed across Emily's eyes Alex knew that now was the time to act.

"Now! Take it and return it!."

Pushing off from Emily's blade the spinning circle of red turned into a blur of streaking red as its speed suddenly increased. Drawing back towards the rim of the dish Alex watched with baited breath as her blade when flying back on the same course towards the now approaching blade, its owner having recovered from her brief moment of surprise.

Hearing the rattle of falling objects everyone gathered exhaled their held breath as they dared to see the outcome of the battle. Resting on the floor both blades in question lay in front of their respective blader's feet, neither one showing the slightest sign of which had landed first.

"And the match is a draw."

Letting a slight smile grace her features Alex was glad to see the spark of renewed hope that showed within the Bladebreakers eyes. Bending to retrieve her blade Alex couldn't help but feel a little sorry for the look of uncertainty which rested within Emily.

"I'll agree with you on one thing, doing your homework really does pay off."

Noting the questioning look Emily send her Alex found her smile increasing a little.

"In all the time I've been here I've been doing my own research on you, I know you rely on your initial power and speed to take people out. It was just a matter of figuring out how best to use that against you. Though I've no doubt that our next battle will be over so quickly, or that this trick will work again."

"Miss Kensington I'm sorry to interrupt, but you have an appointment with the Charity directors and your driver has asked me to inform you."

"Thank you; tell him I'm on my way."

Returning her blade to it pouch on her side Alex gave those before her a final smile, giving them a quick wave before turning to leave. Knowing that a hundred unasked questions were on the minds of those she left, Alex had one last thing to do before she left.

"Oh by the way Max."

Seeing the blond in question look at her Alex flashed a smile at the wondering teenager, pretending not to notice the blush that overcame him.

"Once you've got some spare time, I'm hoping you'll grant me chance to battle you. Till them see you around."

To Be Continued.


End file.
